The Ultimate Dare
by Melly Black
Summary: Courtney and her high school foe 'Alexander' dare each other to enter to be on a reality show but, the twist they have to enter as what they think the person is like. personality switch, major DunXCourt, many twist and turns. courtney delinquent


Many people wonder 'What would it be like to be someone else?' I may not be able to tell what it would be like for everyone but, I can say that it helped me change into the person I should have always been.

It all started three months before the end of my sophomore year of high school. It was late one night when I was surfing the web when I was on my favorite website when an ad caught my attention. **"Do you want to be famous?" **It read in bright golden-yellow glittery letters. Being as board as I was I clicked the link thinking it would bring me to some lame ass quiz (that I knew no matter how lame ass it was it was I would take it.) Though I was surprised that when the website opened it read:

**Want to be FAMOUS?**

**Enter Now!**

A new reality show

Will be filmed this summer that will bring

Twenty teens together in a luxury five star hotel

For six weeks all expenses paid

During the six weeks

The twenty teens will compete in a contest

Hosted by a reality TV celebrity for a chance

To win 100,000 dollars and

To become FAMOUS!

**Click** **Here for entry form **

Upon reading the page I clicked the link and read the entry form. It was pretty basic name, age, address, and other questions but the thing that caught my attention was a video essay to say why I would be a good contestant to be on their reality show.

The whole idea of the show was interesting to me. I mean who wouldn't want to spend a whole summer away from the 'rents in a five star hotel with only 19 other teens to deal with and a chance to win a 100 grand wasn't bad either. For the next few hours I searched the web to see just how real this TV show real was. After being satisfied with the reality of this reality show, I clicked the print button on the window I saved the entry form on. I then grabbed the print out and tossed it into my bag to show my friends at school. I'd hope they would sign-up with me and we could help each other with our video entries.

I then climbed into my bed thinking how this show would change my life, but what I didn't know was just how much it would change my life in a way I would have ever have wanted at the time. Though now I realized that the changes I went through I have not wanted to ever go through at the time, but as time would go by I would find that my changing was what I needed. While I fell asleep I thought nothing of other changes I could go through. I was just thinking '_I'm gonna be Famous'_

_

* * *

_

I was swimming in a giant Olympic size swimming pool in the middle if a smashing party of my Favorite celebs. On hearing my name I turn around in the pool and found flashing cameras in my face and a group of people screaming for my autograph. Above all the screaming fans I could hear a loud beeping that in a blink of the eye I was away from the party and screaming fans , but in my bed in a cocoon of blankets with my alarm going off on my desk across the room.

Lazily releasing myself from my cocoon and glared at my alarm clock that was going off and blinking in angry red numbers **six-forty-five** in the morning. Slowly groaning as I sat up in bed and messing up my already messed-up bed head. "Crap, school". Rubbing my eyes I heard my bedroom door open and someone came in and turned my alarm clock off.

Removing my hands from my face and see my mom dressed in one of her many power suits she wears to her law practice. Turning around she saw that I was awake and a look of relief crossed her face."Good sweetie you're up. I was hoping I wouldn't have to pour water over your head like I do every other morning." She said with a sigh.

"Don't worry mom I'm up. I have to talk to my friends before school this morning." I said as I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser as my mom left my room. I grabbed my favorite black on black outfit out of my dresser. I left my room for the bathroom to have a nice hot shower in hopes to get me awake enough to get me through the day.

Right when I reached the bathroom I heard my mother yelling from down stairs. "Honey, I'm leaving. Your breakfast is in the toaster oven and there's coffee in the coffeemaker. I don't know when I'll be back tonight. Susan and I are working on a tough case but, I promise I'll be back before you go to bed. I'll see you later, Love you!"

After she said her good-bye I heard the front door slam shut. Quickly I took a shower and dressed in the cloths I had grabbed earlier. When I was dressed I grabbed my hair dyer and gel and styled my dark streaked hair.

When I was done I went to my room and reached under my desk and grabbed my Simple

Plan messenger bag. Putting the bag on my computer chair and checked to see that all my homework and the application for the TV show were in my bag.

I saw that everything was there and slung the bag over my shoulder. With my bag I made my way down to the kitchen and grabbed my s'mores Pop-tart out of the toaster and poured myself a cup of black coffee in my skull covered travel mug.

After I ate I grabbed my house keys and began my fifteen minute walk to school, I began to wonder what my mom would think of me being on a reality show. I'm a bit of a wild child and have encountered the RMCP a couple of times, but luckily with my mom being a lawyer I got away pretty much scott free.

Before I could think more on it I found that I had arrived at school, my favorite and least favorite place in the world. My favorite because all my friends are there to hang out with and it's a good way to keep track of people I don't like. My least favorite because …will…umm...ITS SCHOOL. Come on who at one point hasn't, I mean test, homework, pop quizzes YUCK! Another reason is the people I really don't like are there, but most of all is because Alexander is there.

Alexander or Alex as his friends call him, which I find funny because Alexander wasn't even his first name but his middle. When we were in elementary school, he though his first name was a name more suited for a delinquent than a future top shot lawyer. Being a lawyer still to this day is what Alexander wants to be.

With his all mighty mighty, goody goody, preppy ways of life, made his goal of him being a lawyer seems very possible. Though those things that would help make him a lawyer, also made him annoying as hell guy I had ever meet and I couldn't stand to be within ten feet of him. On good thing was that my hatred for him was equally felt by his hatred for me.

Slowly I made my way through the crowd of students that were filling the school grounds. I'm surprised about how many people were here forty- five minutes before school started. Me, I usually show up five minutes to an hour late to school. With so many people being here this early was going to make it a lot harder to find my friends then I first thought it was going to be.

Looking around I couldn't see any of my friends from where I was standing in the middle of the school grounds. Looking around and tried to find a spot where I could get a better view of the grounds. Looking around I found the best place to look for my friends would be on top of the steps to the front door of the school.

Quickly I ran to the top of the stairs and begin looking for a group of people with multi-colored hair. Looking around I couldn't see any of my friends. From behind me I could hear the front door of the school open and close, and then a group of theater kids pass me by. Seeing that none of my friends in the crowed or the group that just past me made me wonder if today of all days for all my friends to all show up late.

Then all of a sudden someone grabbed me by the hips and it caused me to jump in surprise. Quickly I turned around causing the persons grip on my hips to let go. When I was completely turned around I was face to face with the person that grabbed.

"HEY COURTNEY!"


End file.
